


Слияние

by SSC



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Кроули и Азирафель уехали из Тадфилда вечером субботы. До воскресного утра в парке у них было довольно много времени.





	Слияние

**Author's Note:**

> Тот случай, когда раскладка не имеет значения, а другие виды отношений действительно другие.   
> А вообще это бессвязный романс и Богиня с попкорном, болеющая за этих двух дуралеев
> 
> Посвящено Молли, которая меня неистово упарывает)

Автобус направлялся в сторону Лондона. Никаких пробок не было — да и откуда бы? Самый обыкновенный вечер самого обыкновенного дня, в который не случился Апокалипсис.  
Они молчали. Азирафель, наверное, думал о пророчестве и о том, что им делать. В конце концов, он всегда думал перед тем, как что-то делать. Кроули намного больше заботило, что они впервые за шесть тысяч лет держались за руки.  
Самое зримое подтверждение, что все изменилось. Азирафель мог выбрать войну. И вряд ли выжил — Кроули не особо верил его боевые навыки. Великий воин, который случайно сел на собственный меч, потому что отложил его на минутку и отвлекся. Кроули усмехнулся, прекращая себя пугать.  
Мягкая ладонь смирно лежала под его пальцами, немного сжимая в ответ.

— Я рад, что ты не улетел на Альфа Центавра. Тебе не пошли бы их скафандры.  
Азирафель улыбался. Обычно его лицо было не так уж сложно прочитать, но сейчас вдруг захотелось зажмуриться и ткнуться головой в плечо, подставляя шею. Странное чувство. И сразу захотелось его подколоть, чтоб не смел.  
— Одному там скучно. Некого соблазнять. Никто не гонит в Ад.  
— Меня ты соблазнил.  
Спина невольно выпрямилась — дернулись невидимые крылья. Раньше Азирафель так на него не смотрел. Что-то перещелкнуло в ангельской голове, того и гляди перья почернеют. Украдкой глянув вверх — «только посмей его осквернить, сволочь!» — Кроули потянулся к нему. Змеем бы он обвился, а так — просто прижался и обнял за плечи, не выпуская ладони из рук. Никто на них не смотрел. Кому какое дело — люди ехали в Оксфорд.  
Азирафель, будто спохватившись, наклонился вперед, пристально глядя в спину водителю, и тот послушно остановился. Конечно, они как раз проезжали Винчестер — отсюда как раз уходили прямые автобусы на Оксфорд. Никто не опоздает, просто пересядут на другой рейс.  
Двери закрылись, и автобус, сменив указатель, повернул на М3. Кроули позаботился, чтобы остановок не было. Для этого он тоже подался вперед, и к его изумлению Азирафель легонько надавил на спину, побуждая закончить движение. Так, чтобы устроиться прямо на его коленях. И тронул щеку.  
— Я тебя напугал?  
— Амхгх.  
Кроули шевельнул лопатками, прикрываясь незримыми крыльями, как будто это могло укрыть их от случайных взглядов. Небеса и Ад еще были слишком заняты отводом войск, но вдруг.  
— Я думаю, мы не сможем взбесить их сильнее, — Азирафель мягко улыбнулся, провел по спине до той точки между лопаток, от которой сильнее захотелось обвиться. Змеиные инстинкты приходилось подавлять сильнее обычного.  
— Ну почему же. Нет предела совершенству.  
Человеческому телу нужно было дышать. Кроули вспомнил об этом только по рези в груди. Глупо было бы развоплотиться сейчас, когда все стало хорошо. До Лондона оставался еще час дороги, не меньше. Надо было как-то дожить.  
— Ты все-таки вернешься в магазин?  
— Вернусь. Завтра.  
Никто не видел, как они уютно сидели вместе. Казалось, что вот сейчас что-то будет, что-то испортится, сломается. Может, Кроули снова торопился. Он старался не гнать, но сколько можно — шесть тысяч лет уже тормозил!  
Азирафель снова улыбнулся. У него сбилось дыхание, как от бега.  
— Ты поцелуешь меня, наконец, или снова назвать тебя милым?  
Дыхание окончательно кончилось.

_Разумеется, ангелы не целуются. Замечательным совместным времяпровождением у них считается слушать музыку сфер. По крайней мере, так все говорят Гавриилу. Демоны тем более не целуются — проявлять симпатию считается недостаточно адски. Они танцуют, а иногда пакостят вместе. Говорят, Дагон очень любит приглашать Вельзевул, и кое-что из их совместного творчества даже запечатлел один известный американский писатель, но слухам доверять нельзя.  
Поцелуи — изобретение сугубо человеческое. Вы обмениваетесь микробами, сталкиваетесь носами, а со стороны это выглядит так, будто вы друг друга едите.  
Нельзя сказать, что демон имел очень большой опыт в этом вопросе. Однажды его поцеловала девушка на музыкальном фестивале, на излете шестидесятых. Она была так нагружена кислотой, что твердо верила, что целуется с настоящим драконоединорогом, источающем звон тысячи струн и пахнущего сигаретами Мальборо._

Азирафель перестал улыбаться и подался назад. Сейчас извинится и будет делать вид, что это ошибка, следующие шесть тысяч лет, понял Кроули, торопливо наклоняясь. Они столкнулись носами, Азирафель зажмурился, приоткрывая губы. Он пах дымом, и это было ужасно неправильно, так что Кроули выдохнул, сдувая пепел и гарь, пропитавшую его волосы. Ладонь выскользнула из пальцев Кроули, тронула бедро. Снова тронуть мягкие губы. Ресницы дрожали, незримые крылья сомкнулись, закрывая от всего мира, и оставалось только осторожно касаться снова и снова.  
Поцелуй углубил Азирафель, перехватывая инициативу, и стиснул сильнее, нажал между лопаток, погладил под основанием крыла, смешивая энергии.

_В отличие от Кроули, опыт Азирафеля в отношениях был намного более богатым и занимательным. Он редко творил чудеса, опасаясь лишнего внимания от Небес, поэтому решал проблемы дипломатическим путем. В том клубе, где он учился танцевать гавот, некий отставной военный пригласил его быть своим близким другом. Удивительно, но эта дружба и впрямь оказалась весьма теплой и насыщенной. Азирафель проследил, чтобы его смерть от старости была легкой, и проводил к Райским вратам, не доверяя этому апостолу Петру. Кроме того, Азирафель действительно много читал._

Кроули постарался вынырнуть из тумана, но провалился только глубже от легкого укуса за губу. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не обратиться в змею прямо тут и обвиться вокруг него изо всех сил, или чтобы не растечься в лужу, или не вознестись, или сделать другую невероятную глупость.  
Невозможно оторваться. Перестать гладить, трепать короткие волосы на затылке, осторожно касаться губ кончиком языка, сцеловывая вкус.  
Мягкая ладонь забралась под рубашку, тронула кожу, и Кроули резко выдохнул, закрывая глаза.

_Вспышка, невидимая взглядом, разнеслась гораздо шире, чем он мог предположить. В нескольких десятков квартир люди отрывались от своих занятий, оглядывались, пытаясь понять, откуда вдруг это тепло в груди. Кто-то обнимал ребенка, кто-то в порыве нежности целовал партнера, а одна кошка, уже поймавшая заблудшего хомяка, принялась вылизывать его, как своего котенка._

***

Вспомнив кое-что, Кроули поспешил зайти первым. Он быстро убрал следы борьбы, но Азирафель все равно почувствовал их, поежился, беспокойно оглядываясь.  
— Если ты страдал так...  
— Не я. Мгм, это мне тоже припомнят. Хочешь вина?  
— Не откажусь.  
Азирафель замер перед скульптурой, рассматривая ее так и эдак. Конечно, он был одним из прототипов. Кроули весьма красочно описывал скульптору пожелания.  
— Они борятся, ангел.  
Потом нужно было заманить Азирафеля в кинозал и показать ему коллекцию особенно забавных фильмов, собранных со времен изобретения кинематографа. Ему понравится.  
Вино все никак не попадалось. Кроули точно помнил, что оставлял тут бутылку или две, разбирал непонятные деликатесы, которые давно надо было выкинуть ко всем демонам или угостить Вельзевул.  
Хотя ее уже не угостишь. Она теперь точно зззатаит за сорванную войну.  
Азирафель хлопнул дверью оранжереи. Его голос зазвучал очень воодушевленно:  
— Какие хорошие! Очень красивые!  
И шелест. Нет-нет-нет!  
Кроули вскочил, переходя на бег. У него слишком большая квартира!  
Азирафель ворковал с цветами, поглаживая листочки.  
— Не смей их хвалить!  
— Какие они у тебя роскошные.  
Азирафель повернулся, весь окутанный низко опущенными листьями. Кроули хотел его оттянуть и напоролся на сучок. Листва угрожающе зашелестела. Ангел поглаживал черенки, улыбался, сводя на нет всю воспитательную работу. В шелесте угадывалось какое-то сообщение. Азирафель помрачнел и уставился на Кроули с глубоким осуждением. Ну вот Ада ради, придется признаваться.  
— Я его отдал! Отдал, а не выкинул в измельчитель!  
— И кому же, позволь спросить?  
Кроули беспомощно хлопнул ртом. Никакого воспитания с этим ангелом. Пришлось объяснять про небольшую цветочную галерею, куда отправлялись цветы, не оправдавшие его надежд на качественный рост. Невыносимо было, когда Азирафель так откровенно расстраивался — но вроде бы сгладили. Цветы придется все отдать и завести новые. Эти явно не будут больше бояться.  
Кроули вышел из-под завесы цветов под перешептывание и шелест, напоследок благословил — вспышка радости раскатилась по всей оранжерее. Кроули закатил глаза и вышел следом, закрыв дверь пинком.  
— У тебя кровь, дорогой?  
Кроули секунду соображал, где кровь, какая кровь, почему кровь. Азирафель успел взять руку в ладони и дунуть, заживляя небольшую ссадину. Потом поцеловал в середину ладони, и мысли рассыпались.  
Он не спросил, где вино, вообще ничего не спросил, просто увел за собой и безошибочно нашел бокалы. Обычная вода под его движением покраснела, обращаясь в Каберне Совиньон.  
— Ты удивительно много сегодня чудесишь, — Кроули принял бокал из его рук. — Я думал, тебе не нравилось.  
— Мне не нравились выговоры от Гавриила, — Азирафель шагнул к нему снова и обнял, устроив голову на плече. — И не нравилось, что тебя могли найти. К тому же мне нравятся фокусы.  
Он неловко попытался спрятать монетку в кармане Кроули, и тот даже бурчать не стал, как обычно, просто поймал его пальцы и прижал к губам. Вино было просто потрясающим — не то недоразумение, что нашлось в Тадфилде — в меру терпкое, со вишневым оттенком. Голова кружилась, но не от алкоголя.  
До сих пор весь мир вокруг казался иллюзией. Может быть, это последние спасительные галлюцинации, а на деле мир разорван на части, а моря кипят?  
Азирафель взял его за руку и увлек за собой, к спальне. Огромная кровать, на которой Кроули почти не мог заснуть, сейчас была как раз кстати. Они сели, неловко сжимая перекрещенные руки. Азирафель смотрел в сторону, у него покраснели кончики ушей. Свет из окна сиял в волосах, образуя легкий нимб. Все же не был он таким смелым, как сначала показалось. Стало чуть легче. Такого Азирафеля он знал.  
— Мы ведь не можем слиться, да? — прошептал Кроули хрипло.  
— Можем попробовать.

_Конечно, ангелы знали другие способы близости, кроме музыки небесных сфер. Совместное благословение, совместное занятие чудесами, распространяющими добро среди людей... И конечно же, они умели делать то, чем не рискнули бы заниматься демоны — доверять. Ненадолго разделять существование, своего рода. Эта практика не поощрялась, поэтому никто не рассказывал, что ей занимается.  
Ангел не смог бы занять тело, уже занятое демоном из-за опасного смешения противоположных энергий. Как будто святая вода и адский огонь, запертые в хрупком сосуде... Или слишком большая близость, резонанс и соединение в одно очень могучее и счастливое существо. Допустить этого, конечно, было совершенно нельзя. Кто бы тогда работал?_

Нет, они могли бы заняться любовью, как люди — Кроули такого и ждал. Не самый удобный способ, учитывая тела. Можно было даже снова сделать тело женским, если бы вдруг ангела это волновало. Кроули нервно покачался на кровати, Азирафель улыбнулся и тоже несколько раз перекатился. Пружины отреагировали, подбрасывая обоих. Пару минут они сосредоточенно прыгали на постели, пока Кроули не расхохотался и не уронил ангела на себя, обвивая всем телом сразу.  
— Давай попробуем. Постараемся без взрыва.  
— Постараемся. Я сразу прекращу, если будет жечь.  
Кроули думал, что и должно жечь. Хорошо если вообще не развоплотит. Но они лежали рядом впервые за шесть тысяч лет, и это казалось не так уж большой ценой.  
Окончательное признание, что они вместе. Никаких больше сторон, никакой вражды, никаких формальных даже «изыди, демон». Азирафель расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, а остальные разлетелись, когда Кроули рванул. Они судорожно раздевали друг друга, путались, сталкивались руками — достаточно было избавиться от рубашек, но они увлеклись. Снова поцелуи, мягкие касания, переплетенные пальцы.  
За спиной Азирафеля раскрылись огромные белые крылья, и он блаженно вздохнул, устраиваясь рядом. Кроули проявил свои, укрыл обоих, скрывая от любых взглядов. Перья щекотали обнаженную кожу, прикосновения почти жгли.  
Сначала засветился воздух. Мягкое золотистое сияние пробивалось из-под кожи. Засияли глаза, волосы мерцали как огненная корона. Кроули сжался под этим светом, и все ждал страшной боли, ожогов — но их не было. Тепло пробивалось откуда-то изнутри. Телесная оболочка слабела, открывалась. Свет просачивался внутрь, испаряя застаревшую боль от падения. Прощающий, полный любви свет истинного облика Азирафеля. Ответное мерцание сначала казалось совсем слабым. Как можно было посметь перебить такое?  
— Давай, — Азирафель поцеловал его в висок. — Откройся. Я же чувствую.  
Кроули застонал, чувствуя, что его стирает, вымывает, зажмурился, весь залитый светлым золотом. В груди вспыхнуло несогласием. Он тоже хотел затапливать Азирафеля, он был другим, он был собой! Его собственный свет, красновато-рыжий, медленно просачивался в общее свечение. Все в комнате сверкало, на каждом пере переливался огонек.  
Кроули впился в белое крыло, задавил, чтобы оказаться сверху, и буквально прижался грудью к груди, отчаянно жмурясь. Он видел этот свет даже сквозь закрытые веки. Он слышал, как стонет Азирафель, тоже прошитый их аурами. Жарко, много — мысли путались, свечение пульсировало, смешиваясь все сильнее, пока не осталась одна аура на двоих.  
Человеческое тело едва могло справиться с эмоциями такой силы, выбрасывая клубы физического наслаждения. Вцепиться в реальность, чтобы не развоплотиться — Кроули сообразил снова начать целоваться, сжимать ладони, обнимать, вспоминая, что они все еще отдельные.  
— А-зи-ра... — не выговорить имя, язык едва слушается. — Ази, ради бога, хва...  
Он услышал. Понял.  
Сияние пошло на убыль, снова скрываясь под хрупкой оболочкой. Кроули тоже старался закрыться, не в силах оторваться. От финальных вспышек пробивало, как током — с головы до ног, так, что крылья выгибались куполом.  
Еще искра — и Кроули со стоном рухнул. Силы исчезли полностью.  
На долгие секунды он казался себе человеком. Очень счастливым человеком.  
Крылья развоплотились. Азирафель тяжело дышал, взмокший, как после бега. Его свет еще мерцал в глазах, на волосах, на старом шраме от ожога на груди — обязательно надо было его поцеловать.  
Теплые пальцы зарылись в волосы. Кроули так и остался, прижатый к груди. Нет, все-таки он не человек — отнявшиеся было крылья снова шевельнулись, непривычно сильные. Сильнее, чем были когда-либо после падения.  
Азирафель медленно перебирал ему волосы, норовя заплести косичку, но короткие пряди не поддавались. Ничего. Потом можно их отпустить. Мысли текли медленно, сонно — и впервые за много лет уставшее тело позволило ему скользнуть в настоящий сон безо всякой бессонницы.

_Азирафель открыл глаза уже через час, а его демон сладко спал почти до рассвета. Свободное время Азирафель посвятил легкой панике, средней панике, решению, что нужно разбудить Кроули, жалости к нему, так сладко спящему, и двенадцати перечитываниям пророчества Агнес. К рассвету он придумал невероятно опасный план и обрадовал им едва проснувшегося Кроули. Свободное время они посвятили попыткам изобразить друг друга. Хохотали они немного истерически, но кто бы их за это осудил?_

_Все растения в оранжерее цвели, даже те, которые теоретически не умели этого делать.  
_


End file.
